and then one day it clicked
by claire svu fan
Summary: my first attempt at a higher than normal rated fic. not smut. lots of secrets. and a device twist. S J ship.
1. Chapter 1

And then one day it clicked…

"Carter" Jack gaped as he opened his cabin door to see his second in command standing in front of him, shivering in the cold and dripping wet.

"Can I come in sir?" she asks as she grabs her arms to stop the shivering

"Yes, of cause" Jack says opening the door and standing aside for her to walk passed. She smiles and walks in. he rushes down to a cupboard and grabs out a couple of towels and returns with them.

"Thank you sir" she smiles graciously as she accepts them and then removes her jacket and starts drying off.

"Um can I get you something?" he asks openhandedly and she smiles shaking her head "you sure? I've got a couple of Guinness in the fridge" he offers as he walks towards the fridge and then pulls out two beers. He walks back and hands one to her.

"Thanks" she smiles and then takes a mouthful

"Um Carter, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?" Jack asks having a mouthful of his beer.

"To tell you the truth I'm not entirely sure" she admits "do you want the whole story or the shortened version" she asks with a smile. And Jack smiles back

"Why don't you just start at the beginning" he suggests as he stands up and brings her a blanket. Her smile brightens and she trades the towels for the blanket.

"Well sir, the truth is I couldn't sleep" she explained

"You couldn't sleep" he says skeptically but she nods "you couldn't sleep so you came hundreds of miles to my cabin" Jack says critically

"I guess it sounds crazy" Sam sighs

"Yah think" he smiles as he sits down on his couch

"Well actually I came here because I haven't been sleeping well for a while; I've been having a recurring dream" he nods as he ushers for her to sit down and she does

"You know, Teal'c is better at dreams than I am" Jack adds and she nods "okay so what's this dream about?" he asks having another mouthful of his beer

"Well you walk into the control room out of uniform, when Hammond asks you why you give him your resignation…" she started explaining and Jack promptly spat out his beer and started coughing "yeah I thought you might react that way"

"I resign?" he asks once he starts breathing again

"Yes but that's not the worst of it. I'm in the control room and I ask you why you're resigning and you um… you well…" she pauses as she closes her eyes grimacing at what she's about to say to her superior officer

"I kiss you" he finishes for her and she nods

"Sir I don't know why I keep having this dream" she assures him

"So you came here because you remembered this and you hoped that I might have the answers" Jack asked placing his beer down

"Remembered sir?" she asked confused

"Uh dreamt this" he corrects himself and she nods smoothing out the label on her beer bottle with her thumbs. There was a moment of silence as neither spoke. The first to break the silence was Jack "Carter" he spoke as he placed a hand on her arm. Her arm shot back and Jack exhaled a heavy breath.

"Sir I should go" Carter suggested as she stood up from the chair but Jack stopped her

"Carter that's ridiculous" Jack said grabbing her arm "it's pouring, you're miles from any other civilization and you haven't finished your beer" she sat back down

"I think it's fairly obvious what this dream is about" Carter stated and Jack nodded

"It's _very_ obvious but not for the reasons you're thinking of" Jack stated as he finished off his beer

"Sir?" Sam asked confused and uncertain. Jack didn't reply, he wanted to but the same thing holding him back from ever doing anything with her was holding him back now, his uncertainty. "It's not just a dream is it?" she asked placing her beer down he tried not to look at her. "It's a memory?" she asked trying to see his face. He wouldn't look at her, like a stubborn child he thought that not seeing her would stop him from letting her know how he felt, hiding his emotions.

"It's something I did when me and Teal'c were stuck in the time loop" Jack explained and Sam inhaled deeply as she registered this

"The looks, I should have known" she exhaled and then stood up "I'll see you at the base sir" she said walking towards the door

"It's raining Carter" he reminds her and she stops just short of the door

"I'm already wet sir" she assured him as she opened the door and he got up and followed her

"What about the beer?" Jack asks from the door front

"It wasn't all that much" she shrugs

"Don't be ridiculous Carter, you can stay in the spare room and go home in the morning" Jack orders

"Sir do you feel anything for…"

"Carter" he says warningly

"Goodnight sir" she frowns as she shuts the door behind her and then runs out to her car. She closes the car door behind her and she sits in the driver's seat. She doesn't start the car; she punches the steering wheel and then rests her head against it as she cries. Not wailing, not sobbing, just gentle tears falling in silence. Tears she isn't even aware of.

Jack watches from the doorway. He expects the car to start and her to drive off. The car doesn't start so he goes out into the rain and climbs into the passenger side. He closes the door behind him.

"I'm sorry Carter" he apologizes but she ignores him

"Me coming here was a stupid idea," she says leaning back in her chair "I'm sorry sir, I don't know what came over me"

"There's no need to apologize Carter" Jack says reassuringly "come on" he waves for her to come in side as he leaves the car and walks in side. She watches him scowling. "He's so audacious" she mutters to herself before climbing out and rushing into the cabin.

When she comes inside she finds him in the spare room making the bed.

"Are you sure about this sir?" she asks from the doorway to the spare room as she watches him take off the old sheets he looks at her warningly and she sighs walking in and helping him fit the fresh sheets onto the mattress. Her mobile starts beeping and she pulls it out of her skirt pocket and hits a button before closing it and placing it on the bedside table before turning back to continue with the bed.

"What was it?" Jack asks tucking in a corner.

"Just my alarm, I set it for PM instead of AM by mistake" she explains and he nods

"Um have you eaten yet?" he asks as they finish making the bed.

"I uh had something on the way" she nods and he nods as they stand silently. Jack looks at Sam curiously for a moment as if pondering something. She watches him do this nervously. He goes to speak but instead, steps forward and reaches for her face. His fingertips gently brush her cheek and then trace her hair. At this action, Sam leans closer and kisses him but he seems stunned as if he hadn't expected it. She pulls back and sees him holding up a leaf that had been in her hair.

"I was getting this out" he mouths and she goes bright red with embarrassment. Jack has a slight cheeky grin towards her blush. He looks at her sympathetically and then he cups her face with his hand as he kisses her. At first gently and tentatively in uncertainty but then the kiss deepens and the kiss dances as their lips jump, breaking away only for a second before connecting again in a repetitive fashion as the passion builds.

"Sir" Sam mutters breathing heavily

"What?" he asks as he kisses her neck while he lowers her onto the bed

"We can't do this" the words barely escape her lips before her lips assault his as he starts unbuttoning her shirt

"Yes we can" he whispers as his hand strokes her bare stomach and she trembles under his touch.

"It's against regulations" she reminds him as she lifts his shirt over his head and then pulls him towards her as their mouths connect and their fingers entwine

"We've already broken them," he says kneeling over her as he holds her close and pushes her shirt away.

"We will never get away with it" she whispers as she starts taking off his pants and his hand slides along her thigh as he pushes up the skirt.

"You're right" he sighs as he stops just short of her underwear and pulls away from her. She feels cold as his body heat leaves her and the loss of intimacy is unbearable. She lingers her fingers with his and pulls him closer as she kisses him.

"No, I'm wrong" she exhales as their lips part.

"When are you wrong?" he asks skeptically as she pulls him on top of her

"Let me be wrong" she says sternly as she roles him onto his back and sits on top of him as she wraps her arms around him, kissing him.

------------------------------------------------

That morning:

Sam giggles as Jack's fingertips brush over her bare, naked skin.

"Samantha" he teases as he softly kisses her breast. She smiles, blushing slightly as his kisses slowly continue up and along her collarbone. Each kiss making her tremble slightly as it tickles her senses. She runs her fingers through his hair and she smiles as their eyes lock. Both of them are smiling in awe as the adrenaline of the night before settles. His hands massage her thighs that are still embracing him.

Her mobile rings on the bedside table and they both groan at the disturbance.

"Let it ring" Jack pleads as he plays with her belly button

"Let it ring" she says mockingly as she shakes her head and picks the mobile up off the bedside table and answers it.

"Hey Sam it's Daniel, SG7 just came back from their mission to P4X 305 with an alien device which I think you would love to get your hands on" Daniel explains enticingly.

"We're supposed to be on leave Daniel" Sam says warningly

"Yeah I know it sucks, but I thought you might want to have a look at this before it gets sent off to area 51" Daniel explains obviously not picking up on her warning tone. Jacks face shows a menacing grin and his hands begin to wonder making Sam laugh and squirm.

"Okay that wasn't supposed to be funny but…" he trails off as Sam slaps one of Jack wondering hands

"Sorry Daniel, um I'd love to see it but I'm not in town at the moment" she absentmindedly told him as Jacks kisses started again.

"What?" Daniel asked shocked

"Yeah what" Jack said warningly

"Who was that?" Daniel asked curiously

"Um that was Mark" Sam strained for an excuse "because I'm at his house in Seattle. You know visiting my brother and his family, in Seattle so I'm out of town." Sam prayed he'd believe her, meanwhile Jack just laughed to himself as he continued tormenting her. She had great difficulty in trying to stop her self from giggling under his touch.

"Um okay, well when do you get back?" Daniel asked seemingly oblivious to them. Jacks kisses traced up her stomach, over her breasts and then up to her neck where they stayed.

"Uh…um on…" she stuttered as Jack massaged her hips while he kissed her neck determinedly.

"Sam?" Daniel asked confused

"Uh Daniel I have to go, one of Marks kids want's to show me something they've made. I get back tomorrow, bye" Sam hung up "are you trying to get court-martialed?" Sam snapped at Jack before kissing him.

"Hmm…you want breakfast?" Jack asked as their lips drifted apart.

"Will it be actual food?" Sam laughed and Jack grinned as he played with her hair

"That depends on your perspective on pop-tarts"

---------------------------------------------

Back at the SGC.

Daniel sat staring in confusion at the phone for a minute before hanging up.

'Since when did Sam actually go on leave?' he asked himself but shrugged it off and turned his attention back to the devise that SG7 had brought back. He studied it; there were no significant markings. A single sentence was etched on the surface of the egg shaped device. A sentence that could be best translated to 'through kindness, none can lie'. Whatever that meant. Daniel's best theory was that the devise was some kind of peace offering. What possible purpose could a solid gold egg have? His only choice was to see what the egg held; he hoped it held something of significant importance. His only problem was convincing Hammond to let him crack it open, even with him supposed to be on leave.

That aside, his main priority was finding out how the egg opened. There were two circles cut into the egg, one on each point of the oval shape. Daniel carefully touched the inside of one of the circles and instantly discovered that the circles were buttons or more accurately they were latches based on the fact that the device was most probably a simple machine. He was now fairly certain that the two buttons were the key to opening the device.

Now off to go find Hammond…

15 minutes later and Daniel was back in Carter's lab examining the egg. One of the technicians was nearby watching rather nervously. Daniel smiled at the mousy technician and then he carefully pushed the button on the top of the egg. It bounced back and nothing happened. Daniel frowned and tipped the egg over and then pushed the button on the base of the egg. The same result. The egg remained closed. Daniel's only other choice was to press both buttons simultaneously.

The egg shook violently and Daniel instantly went to drop the device but his fingers were stuck. He couldn't remove his fingers and then then a bright light engulfed the room as electricity shot up Daniel's arms. And then with a burst of energy the device shot Daniel free and he was propelled backwards, he hit the opposite wall and then dropped to the floor and lay there motionless. The light disappeared and then the buttons bounced back into place and the egg was again inactive. The now stirred technician, who was starting to recover from the shock, picked up the phone and called for a medical team and then he rushed over to Daniel. The technician swallowed hard when Daniel didn't wake.


	2. Chapter 2

I open my eyes slowly and wait for my eyes to adjust to the light. The first thing I see is my three best friends and colleagues sitting on the cot beside me. Teal'c is sitting upright in a proper stance as he reads a book that has Astronomy in bold letters on the cover, the illustrations are of this solar system. Jack is idly playing with a purple yo-yo and Sam is biting her cuticles nervously as she watches Jacks yo-yo as it spins. I shift upright and this catches the attention of all three of them simultaneously.

"Hey Danny" Jack jumps in first "so Carter loans you her lab for one day and you blow yourself up in it, tsk tsk" Jack jokes as he tucks his yo-yo into his pocket.

"Hey Jack" I roll my eyes at him before bringing my hands up to my head to try and calm the pounding pain "Argh! My head hurts" I groan rubbing my temples.

"I can imagine it would" Sam grimaces as she stands up from the bed

"Do you recall the events preceding the accident Daniel Jackson" Teal'c asks as he places the book down beside him. I think about this for a moment before my attention diverts to Janet as she walks closer holding a rather frightening needle.

"Did you hear me Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asks as he places a hand on my shoulder to catch my attention. I look up at Teal'c and suddenly see a flash of light just like the one I had seen come out of the device. _I look around and find myself standing in an SGC corridor, watching as Teal'c walks towards me. A door beside Teal'c opens just as he is walking by and smacks into his face. I try to refrain from smiling but then as the man behind the door starts to apologize, Teal'c slams the door in his face and then smiles as he continues on his path and walks straight through Me_. With another flash I find myself back in the infirmary bed staring up at four worried faces.

"Daniel can you hear me?" Janet asks shinning a pen light into my eyes

"Wow, that was weird" I huff as I push Janet's hand out of the way and glance around the infirmary to be sure that I am in the right place.

"What was?" Sam asks curious

"Um, I was just somewhere else" I try to explain "or at least I think I was"

"You have not left the infirmary Daniel Jackson" Teal'c assures me

"Well your body hasn't but you were off with the fairies for a minute there" Jack adds and Sam and Janet both look at him with a scornful look "what" he shrugs and they turn there attention back to me

"Fine inside my head, I was some where else and Teal'c was there two, sort of" I try hopelessly to explain to them

"What exactly do you mean by somewhere else?" Sam asks with that curiosity of hers, she's catching on. Janet is more worried about my health and Jack seems bored with the whole situation, Teal'c isn't doing anything really.

"Well when Teal'c touched my shoulder, I saw the flash from the device again and then I was in an ordinary SGC corridor. Teal'c came past and some guy opened a door on his face, Teal'c slammed the door back in his face and then I came back here" I explain, why didn't I just say that in the first place?

"Why didn't you Just say that in the first place?" Jack asks oblivious to my thought pattern

"You saw this happen only now in the moments that have just passed?" Teal'c asks as if worried about something

"Yeah, why" I ask now the curious one

"What you describe is very similar to an event that occurred whilst Colonel O'Neill and myself were inside the time loop" Teal'c explains. Most of the eyes in the room go wide but Jack and Sam look at each other almost esoterically.

"Uhum, something you know that we don't?" I ask catching their attention

"What?" Jack jumps "don't look at me"

"Well, recently I have been having a recurring dream that I have told Colonel O'Neill about and he explained to me that it was something that happened in the Time loop" Sam explains while Jack watches her worried about something

"You have not even seen the device Major Carter" Teal'c states while I sit here somehow out of the loop.

"Well since my dream turned out to be a memory rather than a dream, maybe the purpose of the device is to help you tap into lost memories"

"And then what I saw and what you saw are unrelated?" I ask to be sure and she nods but Teal'c seems unconvinced

"It could not possibly be a memory Major Carter, Daniel Jackson was in the commissary at that moment in the time loop" Teal'c explains making this all the more confusing

"Well then what is it?" I sigh very frustrated with all of this I turn to Teal'c, he seems to have all the answers on this one. He shows little facial expression but I can tell he has an idea.

"The inscription on the device was in Goa'uld was it not?" he asks and I nod

"It translates to 'through kindness, none can lie'" I explain and he barely registers this, at least I don't think he does

"Perhaps the device is Goa'uld technology" Teal'c offers and various heads nod in agreement

"Teal'c have you ever seen anything like it?" Sam asks rather curious

"I have not though the Tok'ra may have" Teal'c suggests and Sam grins as she turns to leave

"Where are you going Carter?" Jack asks a bit confused

"I almost forgot, Dad is coming to earth today, we're going up to see Mark on Thursday" she calls back as she leaves

"I thought you just got back from Marks," I yell after her but when she doesn't reply I just shake my head at her.

"I'll go see what she's up to" Jack sighs and then leaves.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack spots Sam enter the elevator and yells out to her, she holds the doors open for him and then he runs over and inside the elevator.

"Colonel" Sam nods acknowledging his presence

"Major" he nods back "Walter" he nods to the technician beside her

"Good morning Colonel O'Neill" Walter smiles as the elevator slowly ascends and then stops early. Walter gets off on his floor and then the door closes leaving them alone.

"So Carter, forgot your father was dropping in huh?" Jack asks passing time and she smiles almost laughing

"There are no security Camera's in the elevators, _Jack_" she emphasizes his name cheekily and Jack sighs outwardly relieved before taking her in his arms and kissing her. Their body's hugging with the same passion as the kiss.

"You know, there should be music in these elevators" Jack mutters as the kiss settles

"Why?" she asks grinning

"So I can dance with you" he jokes as he softly presses his lips to hers

"You want to?" she offers with a strange gleam in her eyes

"I'd love to but we're almost at our stop and it would look kinda strange for an airforce Colonel to be dancing with his second in command when there's no music playing" he says sternly and Sam laughs

"Of course it's all about the music" she giggles as she kisses him and with that kiss the elevator stops midway.

"What was that?" Jack asks breaking the kiss and looking around the elevator as if the elevator knew the answer

"What?" Sam asks turning him towards her

"The elevator just stopped" Jack says mockingly

"No" Sam grins "I stopped the elevator" she laughs directing his attention to the emergency stop button "although dancing wasn't exactly my true intention" she grins menacingly and then Jack leans in closer to her

"Oh really?" he smirks as he takes her in his arms and lowers her out of view. (AN: this may be a higher rated fic but I wanted to give them a smidgen of privacy. Oh and I hope I'm right about there being no camera's)

----------------------------------------------------------------

Level 17

Siler turns the SGC corridor corner quickly as he tosses his giant wrench from one Hand to the other. He quickly spots several SGC personnel standing around the elevator.

"Alright, what do you need me for?" Siler asks rushing over to the elevator

"Someone has pressed the emergency stop, we're trying to get the doors open" a tall blond headed man with a buzz cut explains and then Siler turns to the two men trying to pry the doors open. Siler lodges the end of his wrench in between the doors and uses it to pry the doors apart. The doors open to show a partially exposed elevator. Siler slips inside the open gap and looks down at Jack and Sam who are standing there looking rather annoyed.

"It's about time" Jack groans up at Siler and then Siler extends his arm to help him up. They get them both out safely and then the technicians move in to find out what went wrong.

"What happened?" Siler asks tucking his wrench into his back pocket

"The emergency stop malfunctioned" Carter explains

"Could use a little oil, got stuck on us" Jack adds and Siler nods and then stands aside to let them pass

"Um Major" Siler calls just as they're leaving

"Yes Siler?" Sam turns towards him expectantly

"Your shirts been zipped into your jacket ma'am, you can uh see…" he trails off as Sam looks down and sees that much of her lower abdomen is exposed as the shirt and Jacket had been zipped into a tangled mess. (AN: I've actually had this happen to me before, I was not amused). She turns to face the wall as she carefully frees the shirt from the clasps of the zipper.

"Why didn't you tell me Colonel?" she asks rather embarrassed

"I didn't want to cause any embarrassment" he shrugs half laughing

"And you didn't think that letting me walk around half exposed would embarrass me?" she holds a false smile that hides her clenched teeth as she turns around with her shirt fixed

"Who said anything about embarrassing _you_?" Jack grins and she glares at him

"Thank you Siler" Sam nods at him before storming off

"What's her problem?" Jack asks and Siler shakes his head at him.

"What?" Jack exclaims at the retreating Siler "what'd I say?" he asks himself before running after Sam "Carter wait up, I'm sorry" he yells down the corridor. Once he caught up he quickly fell into the same pace.

"What's up?" He asks trying to sound casual

"Don't you think making those subtle little comments about your attraction to me might be a little risky?" she hisses as she walks casually and nods to people passing by.

"I always drop those comments into my conversations Sam, it would be risky to stop" he explains and she nods

"You think he bought it?" she asks a wall at the end of the corridor

"Let's hope" he sighs and then speeds up his pace as he walks past her

"Hmm, let's hope"

---------------------------------------------

After getting down on my knees and begging Janet to let me out of the infirmary and still having her refuse my request, I decided that breaking out was the best solution. I am now in the control room standing in the shadows of the spiral staircase rather stealthily. Walter keeps looking at me strangely but I'm ignoring him and waiting patiently. We are all waiting patiently as Jacob is due in just a few minutes. I'm eager to find out what that device did to me and if Selmac knows what then I will be incredibly happy.

"Un-scheduled offworld activation" Walter calls as the gate activates. It could hardly be called Un-scheduled but I guess it is. A moment later Jacob walks through and greets Sam who is waiting at the bottom of the ramp for him. I rush down there quickly though I'm careful to avoid any medical personnel.

"Hey kiddo, I missed you" Jacob smiles as he takes Sam into a hug

"Hey dad" Sam smiles back

"Jacob, buddy have a nice trip?" Jack grins as he greets him and Jacob allows a small chuckle before kicking back into shape. Daniel enters along with Teal'c, Hammond and lastly Janet of whom Daniel seems weary of.

"Alright what's going on?" Jacob asks looking at the small crowd of people

"Dad we need to speak to Selmac" Sam winces as Jacob groans

"Of cause you do"

--------------------------------------------------

Carter's lab was crowded today as many SGC personnel stood around the egg-shaped device that Selmac was supposed to be helping them out with. Selmac walked into the room, took one look at the device and then backed away.

"So you know what it is?" Sam asked spotting the concern in Selmac's eyes. Selmac nodded and then sighed before explaining.

"It's one of Nirrti's earlier experiments" he stated and was greeted with deep breaths and aggressive mumbling. "Basically it works similarly to a Tok'ra memory device only it doesn't allow you to access your own memories, it allows you access to the memories of anyone you come in contact with. More pacifically it lets you see the memories that are kept secret, kind of like an advance lie detector"

"Through kindness none can lie" Daniel nods understanding better

"Well if this device is all that you say it is then why would Nirrti abandon something like this?" Sam asks

"The device fell into the hands of a Tok'ra operative" Selmac explains

"Then why did the Tok'ra abandon it?" Daniel asks trying to find the reason behind Selmac's discomfort around the device

"The device is unstable, it works by sending a continuous electronic charge directly through the neural system. The problem is that this electronic charge rapidly causes deterioration in brain tissue." Selmac explains and Daniel sighs frustrated

"Of cause it does" he groans sitting down

"You activated the device?" he asks and they all nod simultaneously and Selmac shakes his head

"I stupidly activated it yesterday" Daniel mutters

"God Daniel, I'm sorry" Jacob comes up and Daniel frowns

"What should I expect?" he asks groaning

"At first there are few symptoms, just fatigue, delusions, headaches, seizures and uncontrolled behavior but after the first week the extent of brain damage becomes irreversible. You will most likely slip into a coma and your brain tissue will continue to deteriorate for a few more days before your body will cease functioning. Essentially you will be dead in two weeks" Selmac tries to explain carefully but truthfully.

"Is there nothing we can do for him?" Janet asks watching Daniel concerned

"With out the second device, all you can do is give him sedatives" Selmac replies

"Second device?" Jack asks irritated

"Nirrti created two devices that work like an on and off switch. This device creates the electronic charge that allows you to access others memories and the second device kill's the electronic charge. Nirrti created two devices so that she could use the device without hindering her own health" Jacob explained

"I take it Nirrti still has the second device?" Sam asked and Jacob nodded

"It's not all that bad though," Jacob added and they all looked at him expectantly "we know where Nirrti is hiding" he explains and the mood lifts slightly. "She has been hiding in an abandoned underground base on a planet that is facing an ice-age. What's better is that she's alone" Jacob explained with a slight smile

"If you know she's alone then why haven't you attacked?" Daniel asked confused

"If we attack then the positions of several Tok'ra operatives amongst the system lords would be revealed as only they could have possibly known where her hideout was. But if an SG team came through the stargate on that planet as simple explorers, the Goa'uld would be none the wiser" Jacob suggested

"General Hammond, request permission to take SG1 through to Nirrti's…" Jack began but Hammond cut him off

"Granted" Hammond nodded as they started leaving Carter's lab "you leave at 14 hundred hours"

"Here Sam" Jacob said as he drew the 7 symbols onto a piece of paper "the address" he explained and she smiled accepting the piece of paper.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Janet, please?" I beg but she shakes her head

"I'm sorry Daniel, you are unfit for active duty and that's final" she says sternly and I have a sudden urge to throttle the woman

"I feel fine" I whine but it's pointless " what if we made a compromise?" I try and she sighs frustrated

"There is no compromise for your safety," she warns snapping my file closed "don't worry, I'm not going to confine you to the infirmary but you're not going offworld"

"Fine" I groan standing up from the infirmary cot

"Just one minute Daniel" Janet orders placing a hand in my way and then picking up dressing from the try she had brought over. I sigh and sit down so that she can change the dressing on the abrasion on my shoulder. She removes the old dressing with such ease that I barely feel pain and then she cleans it up and applies a new dressing and smoothes the tape out. I see yet another flash like the device and then I found myself standing in a medical isolation room watching myself talk to Janet.

_"My mother said she would take her chance with the lottery but she wasn't chosen," I say to Janet softly like a child "the sovereigns were chosen but she wasn't chosen. No one I knew was chosen. I wanted to stay with her." I say at the brink of tears and then I rest my head in her lap as I cry._

"_It's okay, shhh, it's all right" she says soothingly "it's all right, shhh, it's okay" she calms me rubbing my back. Then a grip her coat into my fist "what are you doing?" my voice is cold and orderly and I can see the sudden discomfort for Janet_

"_Martise?" she asks unsure. I let go of her coat and sit upright as she quickly jumps off the cot and gets away from me. I can hear the fear in her as she draws in a shaky breath_

"_You may address me as sovereign, and I will ask you never to do that again" I say in a superior tone "now, what have you done to resolve this?" I demand to know. _And then there is another flash and I am back in the infirmary staring back at Janet as she checks my pupils.

"You were afraid of me" I mutter and she looks at me strangely

"What did you see?" she asks cautiously

"When my body was being controlled by multiple personalities, you feared me or more accurately, you feared Martise" I explain and she releases the breath she had been holding

"He was intimidating," she admits and I nod as she packs up the old dressing.

"Janet" I say catching her attention

"Yes" she asks looking at me

"I'm sorry" I apologize and she pats me on the hand

"It was never you" she explains with her hand still on mine. I see another flash and find myself back in the isolation room watching myself cup my ears as I pace the room.

"_Tell them to stop shouting it is unendurable" I order her_

"_I can't hear them" she explains frustrated _

"_Be silent," I yell at my reflection through the two-way mirror_

"_They're in your mind Martise" Janet explains_

"_No, no no no no, what you say it can not be so. I have responsibilities to attend to, I can not remain here" I rant as I pace the room_

"_You can not leave" she tells him_

"_Thousands of my people depend on me to lead them, I am their sovereign, they have sworn an oath to me" I continue to rant_

_"I'm sorry" she tries to calm me_

"_It is my destiny to rule over Ardina" I say in superiority as though I'm trying to convince her_

"_Listen you don't understand the seriousness of your condition" she tries to get me to think rationally_

"_And you still don't realize who you are talking to!" I yell at her_

"_I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! You don't belong in that mans body and I intend to take it back" she yells back and I go quiet as I cup my ears again to quiet the shouting. _Another flash and I am back in the infirmary once again.

"Did you just see something else?" Janet asks unsure and I nod

"Martise loosing control over my body. He was very arrogant" I assess and she laughs

"Tell me about it"

"You yelled at him" I mention and she sighs

"He made me lose my temper" she smiles

"'You don't belong in that mans body and I intend to take it back'" I quote her "I'm touched" I joke and she smiles

------------------------------------------------------

"Sam, what's up?" Jacob asked as he watched his daughter mindlessly poke her blue Jell-O

"Nothing, why" she asked looking up from her Jell-O goblet

"You just seem distracted, is there something on your mind?" Jacob asked listening intently

"No, everything is fine" she smiled and Jacob sighed shaking his head at her

"Hello Carter, Carter" Jack nodded as he placed his tray down next to Sam and sat down "how are we all?" he asked cheerfully

"I don't know, Sam was just going to tell me wasn't she" Jacob looked at Sam and she frowned

"Dad nothings wrong" Sam told him irritated

"I never said something was wrong, you just seem distracted. Something is different about you. I mean, from the moment I got here you've barely kept your mind focused long enough to speak. You've been humming all morning, just like your mother used to, mind you that was usually after we made love but still…" Jacob explained and Jack started a fit of coughing. They both stared at Jack curiously

"Are you alright sir?" Sam asked patting him on the back

"Fine -cough- just went down the wrong tube -cough-" Jack explained as he picked up his water and started drinking. Jacob watched him concerned but then turned back to Sam

"Are you sure there's nothing going on with you?" Jacob asked worried

"Dad" Sam warned

"Fine, you don't want to tell me then don't. I'm only your father" Jacob sniped as he stood up from the commissary table and took his tray up to the cafeteria lunch ladies.

"Dad" Sam called pleading to him but he ignored her and so she sunk her head into her hands frustrated

"You okay Sam?" Jack asked comfortingly and she nodded

"He can just be so frustrating. How am I supposed to tell him that I slept with my commanding officer?" she asked looking to Jack for the answers but she could tell he was drawing a blank

"Hey guys what did I miss?" Daniel asked sitting in Jacob's seat

"Oh Jacob's just got his nickers in a twist about something" Jack explained leaning back in his chair

"That's really quite disturbing Jack" I say grimacing at the vulgar saying and then see Jacob coming over

"Up" Jacob signals and I shift into the chair across from Jack "Sam I know you're keeping something from me, now tell me what" Jacob orders and Sam glares at him

"What's going on?" I ask Jack tapping his hand to get his attention as Sam retaliates against her father. I see a flash as my hand touches Jacks hand. _Jack kissing Sam_ and then with another flash, I'm back in the commissary.

"You kissed Sam" I mutter as I start to focus and suddenly all fighting ceases as all eyes are now on me. Jack spots the hand and pulls his hand back as though mine is toxic.

"What? no I didn't" Jack says looking at me strangely

"Yes you did. That's what you did in the time-loop, you kissed Sam because there would be no consequences" I say accusingly and he seems somewhat relieved. Strange.

"Um yes" Jack mutters looking for an escape

"You did what!" Jacob snaps at Jack in a tone that makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up

"Dad" Sam warns and I have the urge to get out of the way of Jacob and Jack

"You slimy rat bustard, how dare you do that to my daughter knowing she would never remember" Jacob snaps

"Dad calm down," Sam warns again. Crap, what have I done? Now I've caused a fight.

"Jacob, it wasn't like that," Jack says getting up and edging away from him

"Really what was it then? Did you think she would remember?" Jacob asks edging closer to him

"Well… um… no, but…" Jack stutters

"Dad stop it" Sam snaps at Jacob but he ignores her

"Look she knows about it, I told her" Jack tries to justify his actions

"And that makes it right?" Jacob criticizes him and Jack panics dodging passed him and sprinting out of the commissary.

"Thanks Dad, really mature." Sam snaps at him before she walks out of the commissary

------------------------------------------

Sam walked into the women's locker room and sighed as she kicked off her shoes and started getting ready for the mission. She had just unbuckled her belt and taken her shirt off when she heard a 'psst' from behind her. She covered herself with her Jacket as she snapped around to see.

"It's just me" Jack whispered walking over to her

"Jack, what are you doing in the women's locker room" she hissed

"Hiding from Jacob, there is no way we're telling him" Jack smiled cautiously as he came closer

"He's never usually like this, I think he's just in a bad mood because he knows I'm lying to him"

"So if we tell him, he'll be cranky and if we don't, he'll be cranky" Jack thought edging closer to her

"You know there's security camera's in the corridors outside, they would have seen you come in" Sam pointed out

"Bummer" Jack grinned as he stepped closer, he was now directly in front of her

"How are you going to explain your being in the women's locker room?" Sam asked as Jack placed his hand on her hip.

"Tell the truth, I was hiding from a very angry Tok'ra" he smirked as he took her hand in his free hand

"And how are you going to explain your being in here at the same time I am?" she criticizes as he takes his hand off her hip and moves her hand from her jacket, letting her jacket fall. He rests her hand on his shoulder before returning his hand to her hip.

"I haven't really thought that far through" he admitted as he brought her closer to him and they started swaying together.

"Dancing with no music" Carter grinned

"Just try to ignore my two left feet" Jack joked and she smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder

"What if someone walks in," she asked almost sighing

"We will make it a quick dance" he smiled and she let out a small laugh.

"Slow dancing can't be made quick" she pointed out "I have to get dressed anyway, winter coat, leg warmers, scarf…" she listed to emphasize her dislike of layering herself as she pulled away from him

"Leg warmers" Jack grinned "can I help?" he asked cheekily

"Ah… no" she laughed as she picked up her jacket and put it on

"Damn" Jack pouted and Sam smiled as she zipped up her Jacket and opened the door directing him out

"Bye sir" she said closing the door and leaving him there to stare at the camera in the corridor suspiciously.

"Where's the trust?" he asked watching the camera and then walked off to go prepare for the mission.

---------------------------------------------------

AN: next chap will be up soon… oh and to anyone who is waiting on 'camera's are pesky things'. Sorry I haven't posted yet, to tell you the truth I didn't really know where to take it but I have an idea and I will start on the chapter now. It will also be up soon. Writing writing writing and waiting on reviews… hint hint… HINT!… sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

"Chevron six encoded, chevron seven locked" Walter announced sounding less then fazed with saying his usual daily routine announcement.

"SG1 you have a go" Hammond called out to the SG team waiting eagerly for the wormhole to open. Teal'c, Sam and Jack stepped through alphabetically though that was entirely coincidental. Upon reaching the planet where Nirrti was hiding, Jack looked around and frowned at the snow covered slope that they had to travel down to get to Nirrti's base at the bottom. Sam handed them both a pair of skis. Jack groaned and Teal'c simply looked at them puzzled.

"Why are we skiing Carter?" Jack asked agitated

"It's the fastest and quietest way down sir" she smiled innocently and Teal'c started to clip the ski's onto his gloves as though they were weapons. Jack laughed before taking them off his gloves.

"They go on your feet Teal'c, look I'll show you" Jack explained as he put on the boots and stepped into his ski's hearing the gratifying click of them locking into place. Teal'c mimicked Jacks actions and let a small smile slip as he heard the click. Sam quickly showed Teal'c the basics of skiing while Jack looked down at the steep slope.

"Carter shouldn't Nirrti be dead?" he asked sighing

"Yes sir" Carter nodded as he looked down frowning

"Do you think the Tok'ra could be wrong about Nirrti being here?" he asked

"It's possible sir but that Goa'uld mothership says otherwise"

"I see that Carter"

"And this is known territory of Nirrti's" she explained and he sighed and looked over the horizon to try and understand it but the horizon line confused him.

"Carter, why isn't the horizon line curving?" he asked uneasily

"According to Tok'ra intelligence's, this planet's diameter is approximately 23 times that of earth. The horizon line does curve just not us much as earth's as it's roughly twice the size of Jupiter."

"Big" Jack whistled

"Yeah" Sam nodded

"Wait, this wouldn't happen to be a planetesimal would it?" Jack asked worried

"No sir" she reassured him "this is actually one of the smaller planets in its solar system, this solar system is just a lot older than ours"

"Ah, good" Jack said rubbing his hands together

"What is a 'planetesimal' Major Carter?" Teal'c asked curiously

"Oh sorry Teal'c. Um, in the cold outer parts of earth's solar system, far removed from the hot sun, the chemical make-up remained as it had been in the solar nebula (a mix of gas and dust). By mass, 71 of the material was hydrogen, 27 was helium and there were traces of other elements such as carbon, nitrogen and oxygen. These latter elements readily bonded with the plentiful hydrogen to form methane, ammonia and water. With surrounding temperatures of -150F, the compounds formed solid ices. These solid particles, swirling in a rotationally manner, collided and bound together, eventually collapsing to form a disk and thereafter aggregating into asteroid-sized bodies. They, in turn, incorporated the even smaller quantities of heavier elements, to become what are known as 'planetesimals'. Gradually the bodies became more massive as they swept up all the gaseous material around an orbit (the colder protoplanets are more efficient in collecting and retaining gases). Four massive planets were formed - Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune – although the more distant Uranus and Neptune did not grow as large as the inner two planets. Interactions in the less dense region they occupied occurred less frequently, and as a result, they formed more slowly which allowed the dissipation of the gases by strong solar winds." Sam explained while Jack tuned out, only tuning in again when he realized she had finished

"Basically Teal'c, 'planetesimals' are just what we call the massive planets that the gases made bigger" Jack explained using his hands to portray the large sizes while Sam glared at him.

"Thank you sir" she said rather frustrated

"Anytime Carter anytime" Jack grinned ignoring the glares she was giving him.

"Shouldn't we start our descent down the mountain?" she asked still glaring

"Lady's first"

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Jacob, what's up?" Daniel asked as he approached the quiet Tok'ra. Jacob looked up from the book he was reading and sighed

"Come to give your friends father a pep talk?" he asked sitting upright

"Avoiding questions?" Daniel asked sitting in the other chair in Carter's lab.

"Straight to the point are we?" Jacob asked less than amused

"Still avoiding?" Daniel asked and Jacob let out a small laugh

"I guess I'm just annoyed with the fact that since I've been blended with Selmac, Sam and my relationship has been drifting apart" Jacob sighed

"Really? From what Sam tells me, your relationship has improved because of Selmac" Daniel stated

"True, but I guess I just hoped that 'better' would be better than this" Jacob shrugged

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked confused

"Well I'm her father, I know when she's lying to me and she's definitely lying. I just wish she didn't feel she had to" Jacob replied and Daniel nodded

"What do you think she's lying about?" Daniel asked curious

"I think she's seeing someone that she doesn't want me to know about, which is stupid because I would give my blessings to whoever she was seeing as long as she was happy" Jacob explained and Daniel raised his eyebrows briefly

"Well she hasn't told me anything, that doesn't necessarily mean she isn't seeing anyone but as far as I know she's not. She may have told Teal'c but tough luck getting him to talk and she wouldn't tell Jack anything. Janet might know but I'm not sure how well guarded Janet is about secrets, as far as I know she wouldn't tell you either" Daniel explained

"But I don't want to have to hear stuff about my daughter through others, I want her to tell me" Jacob explained

"Is that why you got so mad over Jack kissing Sam?" Daniel asked

"Probably" Jacob nodded

"Well I hate to state the obvious here Jacob but she is an adult and she is entitled to her privacy" Daniel reminded him

"I know that, I just… hmm she's not my little girl anymore is she?" Jacob sighed and Daniel shook his head in agreement.

"I just wish she wouldn't lie to me" Jacob muttered

"I'm sure she will tell you as soon as she's ready. Until then may I make a suggestion?" Daniel asked and Jacob looked at him warningly "don't push her, let her know that no matter what it is you would always love her and just let her talk to you" Daniel suggested

"I'm not here that long" Jacob reminded Daniel

"She knows that" Daniel replied and Jacob nodded. Daniel stood up and started walking out when he had a sudden surge of fatigue. Jacob watched concerned.

"Are you alright Daniel?" Jacob asked walking over to him and Daniel went to speak but the words came out jumbled as he collapsed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"His condition deteriorated faster than it should have" Selmac stated to Janet as they looked through the observation window down at Daniel "he does not have a simbiote which would explain why his body was unable to fight the device's effect for very long" he added

"Well based on his condition, we probably won't see any permanent damage for another day or so but his condition is deteriorating rapidly. He's already lost consciousness." Janet described to Hammond who stood beside Selmac

"Based on his condition, Daniel Jackson will probably die within the week," Selmac added while Janet grimaced "and unless SG1 retrieves the device within the next 24 hours, Daniel Jackson's mind will be effected"

"What do we do when SG1 comes back without the device?" Hammond asked concerned

"There is nothing you can do" Selmac frowned

"Doctor" the nurse called from inside the room Daniel was in "he's awake"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hallo, schön!" Daniel greeted Janet as she walked in

"What was that?" Janet asked as she checked his vital signs

"Schön" he smiled in awe

"Ah it's German you're speaking" Janet realized and he nodded

"Betäubenschönheit" he exclaimed holding her hand

"Schönheit ist im Auge des beholder" she replied taking her hand away before he saw another secret. He scowled at her.

"Dr fraiser, what is he saying?" Hammond asked through the Mic

"He's delusional sir" she assured him

"Nein" Daniel snapped "du Geschlechtanklang haben!" Daniel insisted as he grabbed her hand again. Janet went a bright red and pulled her hand away.

"Nurse can you take over?" she asked as she left the room in embarrassment. (AN: if you want to know what he said you'd have to translate it yourself or just ask for the translation in a review and I'll tell you. I swear it's not a ploy to get people to review whistles innocently)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Unscheduled off world activation" Walter called through the Mic as the gate activated.

"Close the iris" Hammond ordered as he came up behind Walter

"Receiving SG1's IDC sir" Walter stated

"Open the iris" Hammond ordered and Teal'c ran through followed by heavy fire

"It is imperative that you close the iris General Hammond" Teal'c called from the gate room. Walter closed the iris as Hammond went down to the gate room.

"Where's the rest of your team Teal'c?" Hammond asked once inside the gate room

"Nirrti's base was abandoned and had been taken over by Ba'al. I retrieved the device Jacob Carter spoke of but Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill were captured. They are now Ba'al's prisoners"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: dun dun DUN! Lol soz did you like it? Reviews please. I only got one for the last chap. Do have any idea how discouraging it is to only get one review. I don't care if you despised it, thought it was boring, think I'm an idiot or purely didn't have that much to say. Please review just a few simple words, good or bad, is encouragement enough. Coz at least I'll know if anyone is reading it.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: sorry I've taken so long, believe it or not I forgot I had this story and then a little while ago I got a review for it randomly.

Spanxs

Oh and sorry I wrote those so long ago and I honestly can't remember what they mean, um basically Daniel was flirting with Janet in his delusional state. He called her beautiful a few times and she told him 'beauty is in the eyes of the beholder'.

Um I think she blushed because he called her sexy or sexually appealing… as I said it was ages ago…SORRY!

----

Jack awoke when the gravity shifted in his cell. The floor he'd been sleeping on became a wall and he slid down it as he hit the new floor with a thump. He groaned as he opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling that had once been a wall. He was only a moment away from turning to look at the guards who would take him to his impending torture but the gravity shifted again and he quickly realized that the guards hadn't come to take him out, they had come to put her in.

"Sam?" Jack asked shaking awake his cellmate who had slid into him as the gravity shifted

"Jack" she muttered opening her eyes to find herself lying on top of him

"What happened?" he asked as she rolled off of him.

"Ba'al's sending us back" she explained in a whisper as she sat upright

"Back? That's not his MO" Jack said as he stood up and walked over to one of the seats.

"I know it doesn't sound like something the Goa'uld would do, but he declared that he was going to return us to the planet from which we came from. Now I'm guessing that means he's sending us back to Nirrti's base but I doubt he's going to return our weapons, supplies or…"

"IDC's" Jack sighed finishing her sentence

"Yeah" she sighed in reply

"So we're going to be stuck on a planet facing an ice age, with no supplies and no way to get home without being splatter against our iris"

"Well we might be able to gate to a Tok'ra home-world and get them to contact the SGC, sir" she suggested and he nodded and then frowned

"Sir?" he questioned and she smiled

"Jack" she corrected herself as she stood up and went to go sit on the opposite seat but he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him

"It won't be all bad" he whispered in her ear as he kissed the back of her neck "I've been meaning to spend some time alone with you. We need to talk" he explained embracing her

"Talk?" she asked skeptically

"Yes Sam, talk" he frowned at her and then felt the familiar pull of the gravity shift.

"Here we go"

--

Teal'c wasted no time in taking the device down to the infirmary. Janet was standing outside of the infirmary when he arrived; she looked confused and distracted.

"Dr Fraiser?" Teal'c asked holding the device out with one hand. Jacob stepped out of the infirmary at the sound of Teal'cs voice.

Janet shook herself from her thoughts and took the device with a welcome sigh.

"Just in time" she smiled quickly retreating into the room as they followed.

Daniel was drifting in and out of consciousness as they approached.

"Daniel" Janet said soothingly to get his attention "we have the device," she said looking into his dazed eyes

"He needs to press both buttons in simultaneously" Jacob instructed and Janet nodded placing the device in Daniel's hand. He blinked his eyes and tried to reach up with his other hand but it promptly fell.

Sighing Janet lifted his hand with her gloved hand and directed his hand to the device.

Daniel couldn't register what she wanted him to do. He opened his eyes only to see three glowing figures standing around him. He tried to focus on the features of the figure gripping his hand. He saw Janet's eyes illuminated, red lips staring at him with a worried expression.

"Daniel" he heard the muffled sound "oui av e ice" he strained to hear. He didn't recognize the language but assumed French. Another figure spoke but the sound was too distant to comprehend. He felt something touch his hand and glanced down at it, blinking at a dark smoky egg shaped cloud being placed in his hand.

He felt his grip slipping and he tried to reach with his other hand but a strong pull stopped him, pulling his strength from his arm as it dropped. The figure he recognized but couldn't quite place, assuming was Janet, grabbed his arm and pushed it towards the device. As his hand drew closer the cloud grew darker, specks of red appeared like burning cinders.

"No" he gasped as a surge of fear overwhelmed him. He tried to pull back from the smoking cloud of cinders. He looked into the eyes of the figure holding his hand. She seemed sad whoever she was. Her face began to clear and he could see soft skin. Slowly the glow dimmed enough to reveal a face he saw as angelic.

"Please" he pleaded staring up at the angelic figures eyes, as he twisted his hand in her own, freeing his wrist and making a rubbery substance push up from this hand. He felt soft skin against his own and he looked down at it scensing this was going to turn wrong.

A flash of light and he was in a tree, looking down over a lake. The moon glistening off the water and a cool breeze whipping past. He saw two people under the tree, lying against the roots. Teenagers sitting in the shade dressed only in their underwear.

"Stop it" the girl laughed as the boy brushed his hand over her thigh.

"Come on Janet, no-body's around and I've always wan'ed to try it" he pleaded with a thick southern accent, resting his hand high up on her thigh, his fingers tracing circles into the sensitive skin. "I'l be fun and it ain't like I'm gonna tell nobody" he grinned reaching around her chest to unclasp the bra that covered young breasts. She smiled standing up, It looked like she was going to leave but she unclasped the bra letting it fall. She watched his reaction and turned pulling down her underwear as she ran for the water.

The boy quickly following suit. As he jumped in she laughed heartily, blushing in the cold water. He swam up to her, gingerly kissing her and then pulling back with a grin.

"My my Danny, what will your ma think?" she grinned mocking his accent and then another flash ripped him back into the bright glow of the room with the three figures.

"Daniel?" the figure over him called, he could feel his heart pounding. He looked up at her and back at the dark cloud fearful of it.

"Ou eed to ush bow uton" he heard her "it push Dan ease" the muffled sounds rang in his ears

"If you do not, you will die" a strong booming voice assured him. The female figure above him directed his hand to the cloud again. He watched for some sign that he could trust her.

She squeezed his hand in reassurance and he gulped as he saw another flash and found himself in what he assumed was a kitchen.

---

Jack opened his eyes feeling cold and numb. The last thing he could remember was being zatted by a jaffa. He looked around to see vast nothingness, ice and snow but no ship or base or stargate. He looked to his side seeing Sam beside him; lips blue and trembling though still unconscious. He looked for something warm but there was nothing other than the icy clothes he wore. A small mound in the distance looked to be the only land formation for miles.

"Sam" Jack whispered shaking her awake. She groaned sleepily and forced her eyes open. "We've got a problem"

"Hmm?" she asked sitting up and looking around.

"Where are we?"

---

AN: soooo…..? (oh and the odd language that Daniel hears is because his hearing is dropping in and out...it's english i swear)


End file.
